Entrenamiento Alternativo
by Deikan
Summary: ItaDei. Lemon. Cuando Pein les dijo que quería que compitiesen entre ellos para ver sus progresos, Itachi comenzó a trazar un plan para separar del grupo a uno de sus compañeros. El objetivo: llevar a cabo su propio plan para satisfacer sus "necesidades".


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic ItaDei. Lo subí en otra web de fics, pero aquí no me había animado a subirlo hasta ahora. Es un One-Shot, así que se lee rápido (o eso creo).**

****

Antes de que los Akatsuki comiencen a dar caza a los Jinchuuriki, Pein les manda entrenar entre ellos para comprobar si son capaces de contrarrestar las habilidades de sus respectivas parejas.

Para ello hace dos equipos: Deidara, Itachi, Hidan y Tobi en un equipo. Sus compañeros en el otro.

Pero el Uchiha no está dispuesto a perder una oportunidad como esa, pues él ya había planeado otro tipo de entrenamiento con uno de sus compañeros de equipo...

_Naruto _y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Entrenamiento Alternativo

- ¡Danna! - exclamó Deidara. Sasori le había sorprendido por la espalda, atrapándolo en un sin fin de hilos de chakra.

El rubio comenzó a moverse, desesperado. No iba a permitir que su arte perdiese ante el del pelirrojo. Con un par de rápidos movimientos consiguió romper algunos de los filamentos que lo apresaban. Por suerte para el artista, antes del inicio de la batalla se había preocupado de llenar las bocas de sus manos con una pequeña cantidad de arcilla. Respiró hondo. Sabía que si tardaba demasiado le daría ventaja a su maestro, por lo que no se podía permitir el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que, desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, un par de ojos carmesíes seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle. El joven moreno se agazapaba para no ser visto, aunque sentía la necesidad de entrar en acción y llevarse al artista de allí. No por salvarle del pelirrojo, sino por un instinto mucho más primario.

Los dos jóvenes Akatsuki seguían combatiendo. Deidara había conseguido liberarse de los hilos que lo apresaban, si bien Sasori se había encargado de que su respiro no durase demasiado. Un puñado de arañas comenzaron a corretear en dirección al marionetista quien, para protegerse, comenzó a tejer una barrera de chakra, formada por un gran número de filamentos unidos. El rubio aprovechó para crear un ave de arcilla que le permitiese atacar a su adversario desde una posición mucho más aventajada. Sin embargo, Sasori fue más rápido. Con un par de hilos de chakra, unió las manos del joven artista, anulando sus movimientos. Sabía que el juego ya había acabado para el rubio.

- Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

Una bola de fuego inmensa apareció de las alturas, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos. _"¡Joder!"_ pensó el pelirrojo. Él era una marioneta, y sabía que el fuego le destrozaría. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando el Uchiha? Se suponía que era una prueba que les había ordenado realizar su líder. Y el objetivo era medir sus habilidades, no matarse entre ellos. Sin embargo, el moreno sabía que a la marioneta no le pasaría nada. Había detectado que unos metros más al norte, pasados unos matorrales, se escondía su compañero de viaje. Un experto en técnicas acuáticas: Kisame.

Itachi sonrió con malicia. Estaba convencido de que el peliazul saldría en defensa del de la arena. No iba a dejar morir a un compañero de una manera tan estúpida. Además, contaba con la intervención de su acompañante. Y no se equivocaba. Sasori y Deidara, quien todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, amarrado de pies y manos por finos hilos de chakra, observaron atónitos cómo una bola ígnea gigante se acercaba a ellos. En ese preciso instante una ráfaga de agua pasó sobre sus cabezas.

- Maldito Itachi, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? -espetó un malhumorado Kisame. Sabía que Itachi le había descubierto, y le había obligado a dar la cara.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -respondió con tranquilidad. Había bajado de las ramas con una caída limpia, sin emitir ruido alguno al contactar sus pies con el duro suelo.

- Se supone que esto es un entrenamiento -dijo el pelirrojo. Realmente la actuación del Uchiha le había molestado, aunque no pudiese demostrarlo en su semblante.

-Tsk -fue lo único que atinó a decir el artista. Sabía que el moreno había creado esa bola para ayudarle. Odiaba que le rescatasen.

Sin previo aviso, Itachi volvió a juntar de nuevo los dedos, en un Jutsu que conocían de sobra.

-¡¿Otra?! -exclamó sorprendido el peliazul.

Una nueva bola ígnea, de mayor tamaño que la anterior, se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos.

- Maldición -murmuró el ojinegro. Su ráfaga de agua no era capaz de detener el avance del fuego. Lo único que estaba haciendo era provocar una gran humareda en torno a ellos.

El moreno sonrió complacido. Kisame había respondido al ataque según sus expectativas. El Sharingan le permitía ver con perfecta claridad la posición de todos los Akatsuki, envueltos ahora en el humo causado por la combinación del fuego y el agua. Sin esperar un segundo, se adentró en la espesura, conteniendo la respiración. Se acercó al rubio y con un simple Jutsu rompió los hilos de chakra que le apresaban, antes de huir de allí con él a cuestas.

A Deidara le costaba respirar y le escocían los ojos. El humo le había afectado, al igual que a Kisame, ya que Sasori no necesitaba respirar para mantenerse en pie. Al igual que Itachi, al parecer. Seguía tosiendo cuando, sin previo aviso, sus labios fueron apresados por los del moreno en un feroz beso.

- Te has pasado Uchiha, uhn! -espetó el artista en cuanto sus labios quedaron libres.

Su compañero le miró, mas no dijo nada. El rubio le devolvió la mirada antes de estamparse contra el suelo. Itachi le había cogido por los brazos, apretándoselos a la espalda, y le había lanzado sobre la tierra, boca abajo. Notó cómo sus caderas quedaban expuestas al aire, al igual que la mitad de sus piernas. Al ser un entrenamiento, ninguno de los miembros de la organización había llevado sus capas consigo, pues sólo serían un estorbo. El más joven maldijo por lo bajo, ya que Itachi había sabido aprovechar la circunstancia a su favor.

- Lo siento -susurró el moreno en su oído, al tiempo que con una mano se bajaba sus propios pantalones. En ningún momento había liberado la presa alrededor de las muñecas del artista- Pero no hay tiempo para preparaciones.

Dicho esto, entró de una fuerte embestida en el interior de Deidara, quién gritó de dolor. _"Maldición"_ pensó el Uchiha. Había previsto cada uno de sus movimientos, con el objetivo de llevarse al rubio a parte. Pero no había contado con ese grito que perfectamente podrían haber oído todos los Akatsuki. Soltó las muñecas de Deidara. Con su cuerpo haciendo presión contra el suelo, y en la posición en la que se encontraban, era casi imposible que el rubio pudiese huir. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza de su compañero y posó su mano sobre ella, antes de empezar a moverse en su interior.

El moreno entraba y salía rápidamente, aumentando el ritmo en cuestión de segundos, con desesperación. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Deidara le mordió un dedo, en silencio. Tampoco se atrevía a gritar a pesar de que el dolor le hiciese soltar lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Si les encontraban en esa situación, explicarlo todo iba a ser demasiado embarazoso, por lo que decidió estarse callado mientras sufría las arremetidas de su compañero, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar al clímax. Con una última estocada, Itachi se vino dentro del artista, sin poder reprimir un gemido de placer.

Liberó la boca de su compañero, quien respiraba agitadamente a causa de la dificultad que había tenido para coger aire mientras el moreno le tapaba con su mano. Itachi se dejó caer sobre el rubio, sintiendo el calor del mismo en su pecho. El sudor bañaba ambos cuerpos, escurriendo lentamente por ellos. Pasados unos segundos, el ojinegro ya había recuperado el aliento. Se levantó y, sin mediar palabra, se colocó las prendas en su sitio, como si nada hubiese pasado. Deidara giró el rostro para verle. Comprobó con rabia cómo su amante se disponía a marcharse de allí, dejándole tirado en el suelo, medio desnudo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? -dijo con un hilo de voz, aunque cargado de odio.

El moreno se giró, mirándole de soslayo, pero no le contestó. Se disponía a marcharse de allí cuando sintió cómo unas cuerdas se enrollaban en sus piernas. Deidara había enviado una culebra a sus pies mientras él se vestía. De repente, el animal comenzó a derretirse, dejando los pies del Uchiha clavados en el sitio.

- Deidara -siseó como una advertencia, pero cuando miró al artista se sorprendió.

Le costó ponerse en pie a causa del dolor, pero lo consiguió con esfuerzo. Fue tambaleándose hasta llegar hasta el moreno. Llevaba los ojos cerrados, pues sabía que si miraba una sola vez a los ojos carmesíes estaría perdido. Se guiaba por instinto. Cuando topó con el Uchiha, posó una mano sobre su pecho, y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta que llegó a los ojos. Una vez tapados no había peligro. Abrió sus propios ojos azules y besó al moreno con rabia. Antes de separarse, le dio un mordisco en el labio, haciéndole sangrar. Subió su otra mano a la altura de la boca y, con su lengua, comenzó a lamer la sangre que emanaba del labio de Itachi.

-No deberías jugar así con la gente, maldito engreído, uhn!

Lo siguiente que sintió el moreno fue el frío suelo bajo su espalda. No sabía cómo, pero el rubio le había hecho caer, sin quitar en ningún momento su mano de los rojos ojos. Sintió la respiración agitada del ojiazul. Un pegote de algo frío se adhirió a una de sus muñecas.

Deidara apretó el brazo del moreno contra el suelo, e hizo que la masa arcillosa comenzase a derretirse, fundiéndose con la tierra. Sonrió complacido. Si Itachi pensaba que iba a poder escapar, estaba muy confundido. Rápidamente repitió el proceso con el otro brazo, antes de que el moreno reaccionase. En el cuerpo a cuerpo sabía que estaba perdido, pero si impedía que el moreno utilizase sus extremidades, lo tendría bajo control. Por último, decidió taparle los ojos con otro pegote de arcilla, pues si mantenía una mano ocupada en eso, le resultaría muy complicado desnudarle. Se montó sobre el moreno, y descendió lentamente hasta su oído, susurrándole sensualmente.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces. -metió su mano por el pantalón del moreno, y dejó que su lengua jugase con su miembro.

-Suéltame -advirtió el Uchiha antes de que un gemido de placer escapase de entre sus labios.

- Dices una cosa -su lengua seguía jugando a su antojo dentro del pantalón- Pero tu cuerpo pide otra.

Itachi soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como su miembro era apresado sin piedad por la diestra mano del artista. Comenzó a masturbarle lentamente mientras observaba el rostro del ojinegro, quien se debatía entre oponer resistencia o dejarse llevar por el placer. Cuando Itachi estaba a punto de correrse, Deidara sacó su mano de donde se encontraba.

- No tan deprisa, uhn!

El rubio metió ambas manos por debajo de la camisa de su compañero. Sus lenguas iban dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaban, hasta llegar a los pezones. Lamieron todo a su antojo, provocando que Itachi gimiera más de lo acostumbrado en él. De pronto, una de las manos mordió su pezón, haciendo que soltara todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. El rubio se estaba excitando por momentos, pero no pensaba dejar de torturar al Uchiha tan pronto. Bajó lentamente el pantalón de su compañero, dejando libre el despierto miembro. _"Y este es el orgullo de los Uchiha" _pensó mientras dejaba caer un mechón de su pelo, intencionadamente, sobre la prominente erección. Masajeó lentamente todo el cuerpo tendido bajo el suyo, sin olvidar ningún rincón. Masturbó sin piedad al moreno, haciéndole llegar en más de una ocasión a límite para luego dejarle en la estacada, con la miel en los labios.

- Dei... -su voz era apenas un murmullo cargado de lujuria- Acaba. Onegai.

- Vaya -sonrió el artista, triunfal- El poderoso Uchiha... rogando.

Siempre había deseado que llegase ese día. Desde el momento en que había entrado en Akatsuki, por la fuerza, había deseado que llegase el momento en que Itachi acabase implorándole. Cualquier cosa, le daba igual. Pero quería que le rogase a él. Claro que nunca imaginó que sería de esta manera. Se inclinó lentamente hasta su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo antes de susurrarle.

- Más te vale estarte quietecito. Si no, mi arcilla se encargará del resto, uhn!

Tanto él como el moreno sabían que eso no iba en serio. No se atrevería a hacerle daño a Itachi, nunca. Y el Uchiha no se iba a dejar vencer de esa manera. Pero no estaba demás recordarle quién tenía el control ahora. Y lo que era más importante: quién estaba sobre quién. Llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, al miembro del moreno, y dejó que su lengua dejase caer saliva sobre él. Podía resultar pegajoso para el ojinegro, pero no pensaba dejar que le hiciese daño. Observó con deleite cómo el rostro de Itachi era la viva imagen del placer. Había decidido dejarse llevar sin oponer resistencia, a pesar de la tortura a la que le había sometido el rubio.

Una vez estuvo lubricado, el artista agarró el miembro y, posicionándose sobre él, separó con la mano que le quedaba libre sus glúteos para facilitar la entrada y se lo introdujo de golpe. Ambos gimieron sonoramente. Habían llegado a un punto en el que no les importaba si les encontraban o no. Sólo importaban el placer, el deseo y cómo mitigarlos. Deidara comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo que su respiración se agitase rápidamente. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, apaciguando su propia necesidad. Iba aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer que emitía el moreno. Sonrió con cansancio. Aunque él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, le gustaba saber que con ello provocaba esa reacción en el mayor. Pasados unos minutos, sintió cómo se esparcía por su mano una sustancia caliente. Contrajo su entrada ante la oleada de placer que le inundó el cuerpo, sintiendo cómo con ello Itachi se corría en su interior.

Con la respiración agitada y cansado por el esfuerzo, Deidara se dejó caer sobre el pecho del moreno, que también subía y bajaba a una velocidad más acelerada de lo normal. Subió su mano hasta la boca del Uchiha, introduciendo los dedos lentamente en ella. El mayor no opuso resistencia y comenzó a lamer la semilla del rubio. Cuando hubo acabado, Deidara retiró la mano de los labios del moreno, posando en su lugar los suyos propios. Pasó la lengua sobre la herida que le había infringido al ojinegro en el labio, antes de introducirla en la boca del moreno con violencia. No tardó en separarse de él, haciendo que Itachi levantase la cabeza en busca de más. Sonrió con malicia y se incorporó lentamente para sacar el miembro de su compañero de su interior.

Se subió los pantalones antes de arrodillarse al lado de Itachi para vestirle de nuevo. Cuando hubo acabado se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse de allí como había hecho el moreno con anterioridad.

- Deidara, suéltame -La voz de Itachi era claramente una orden.

-De eso nada, uhn!

- Te la estás jugando -siseó el Uchiha, en tono amenazante.

En otro momento habría hecho sin dudar lo que le ordenaba el moreno, pero inmovilizado como estaba, era imposible que le hiciese nada. El ojiazul sonrió, divertido.

- Ya me contarás cómo te ha ido cuando te encuentren apresado contra el suelo.

Dicho esto moldeó un pequeño pájaro con la escasa arcilla que le quedaba. Se subió en él y escapó del claro del bosque, dejando solo al moreno. _"Debería haberme dado las gracias"_ pensó el rubio. _"Al menos le he dejado vestido"._ No pudo reprimir una sonrisa pícara antes de alzar el vuelo por encima de los árboles.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esta ha sido la historia. Aunque no pude hacerlo cuando lo subí por primera vez (no me di cuenta de hacerlo), aquí me voy a redimir. Este One-shot se lo dedico a Isuki Uchiha, sin la que nunca habría conocido _Naruto_, y por lo tanto, ni a Itachi ni a Deidara (y yo no sería la misma, claro).**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
